The Population Research Core (PopRC) is a new shared resource for the HCCC. The Population Research Core is designed to assist HCCC members in conducting the highest quality genetic, epidemiologic, behavioral, applied, and surveillance cancer research based on enhancing access to, and connection between, large population databases. Its basic function is to serve as a resource to HCCC investigators who want to extend research findings to specific populations and who want to explore other population-based research questions. More specifically, the Population Research Core provides access for HCCC to: lowa Cancer Registry surveillance data lowa and SEER tissue repositories lowa mortality database lowa voter registration database lowa driver's license database SEER-Medicare database lowa Medicaid Database Cancer Care Outcomes Research & Surveillance Consortium Health Effectiveness Research Center Agricultural Health Study Center for the Heatth Effects of Environmental Contamination lowa Cancer Consortium The Population Research Core includes staff based in institutional centers of expertise, with intimate knowledge of the resources of these centers and how to harness them. Despite being a new shared research resource, in 2009, the Population Research Core provided services to 18 HCCC members with peer reviewed funding including investigators who are members of all 6 programs.